


In the bag

by SaliamGreen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliamGreen/pseuds/SaliamGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เป็นฟิคที่น้วยมาจากบทสัมภาษณ์ของการที่เซบาสเตียน สแตน(คนแสดงบัคกี้) ตอบ IG ของแฟนๆที่ถามว่าในกระเป๋าของบัคกี้มีอะไรแล้วเซบมาตอบค่ะ<br/>มันเป็นอะไรที่สุดยอดมากกกกกก กับการใส่ใจในรายละเอียดตัวละครขนาดนี้ แต่น่าเสียดายที่หนังคงไม่ได้โฟกัสจุดนี้เท่าไหร่ /ห่อเหี่ยว แต่บอกให้รู้ว่าเซบใส่ใจมากเลยค่ะ ทำการบ้านมาแน่นมากๆ ดูเข้าใจในตัวบัคกี้มากๆเลย ;w;/<br/>รูปนี้เลยค่ะ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the bag

**Author's Note:**

> เพิ่งหัดใช้... ทำไมจัดหน้ามันแปลกๆก็ไม่รู้ แก้ไม่ได้ด้วย /แง

1.)  
ในกระเป๋าของบัคกี้มีความลับ

 

 

มันไม่ใช่ความลับอะไรมากมาย แต่ในกระเป๋านั่นมีสมุดหลายสิบเล่มใส่เอาไว้ มันไม่ได้เต็มไปด้วยแผนการรบ รายละเอียดหัวรบนิวเคลียร์ หรือว่าลักษณะภูมิภาคอื่น

 

 

เป็นเพียงแค่รายละเอียดเล็กๆน้อยๆ อย่างอาหารที่ชอบ เพลงที่เคยเต้นรำในงานพรอม ยี่ห้อกาแฟที่ซื้อ หรือว่ารายการทีวีที่เคยดู

 

 

ถูกเขียนด้วยดินสอบ้าง ปากกาบ้าง

 

 

สีเทา น้ำเงิน แดง ปะปนกันอยู่ในหลายหน้าของสมุดหลายเล่ม

 

 

ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าเขาจะคว้าอะไรที่อยู่ใกล้มือได้มาเขียน

 

ลายมือดูยึกยือ เร่งร้อน เพราะคนเขียนกลัวเหลือเกิน กลัวว่าเขาจะลืมสิ่งที่เพิ่งนึกได้ไป

 

 

บัคกี้จดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขานึกออกลงไป แม้จะเป็นเพียงความทรงจำเล็กน้อย หรือเป็นเพียงแค่ภาพผ่านที่วิ่งเข้ามาในหัวก็ตามที

 

 

เขากลัวเหลือเกิน ว่าวันรุ่งขึ้นที่ตื่นขึ้นมาเขาจะจำอะไรไม่ได้อีก

 

 

ความทรงจำที่เขานึกออกเป็นของจริงหรือเปล่า หรือเป็นเพียงสิ่งที่เขาคิดขึ้นมาเพราะถูกยัดเยียดสิ่งต่างๆมากเกินไป

 

 

เชื่อใครได้บ้าง

 

 

เขาได้แต่ถามตัวเอง ฝืนทน กล้ำกลืน

 

 

และสับสน

 

 

 

 

 

 

2.)

  
ร่วงหล่น

 

 

เขาถูกทำให้ร่วงหล่น

 

 

ในฤดูหนาวของปี 1945 เขาร่วงลงจากรถไฟที่กำลังวิ่งด้วยความเร็วสูง

 

 

เขาอาจจะรอดชีวิต แต่ทุกอย่างของเขาก็แตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ

 

 

แตกกระจายอย่างไม่มีวันกลับคืนมาเป็นดังเดิมได้อีก

 

 

แขนซ้ายที่เสียไปถูกแทนที่ด้วยแขนกลเหล็กสีเงิน ใช้งานได้ดีดังเดิม หรือบางทีอาจจะมากกว่าเดิม

 

 

แต่ความทรงจำที่เสียไป ถูกแทนที่ด้วยภาพขาดเบลอ ขาดวิ่น รุ่งริ่ง เต็มไปด้วยเรื่องราวชวนสับสน

 

 

มืดดำ อาบย้อมไปด้วยสีเทาดำ และสีแดงของเลือดเหมือนหนังฟิล์มนัวร์

 

 

ที่ตอนจบของหนัง จะมีคนหนึ่งคนถูกทิ้งเอาไว้กับความไม่เข้าใจและไม่มีวันเข้าใจ สูญเสียตัวตนไปครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า จนบอบช้ำและอ่อนล้า

 

 

ไร้จิตใจ

 

 

และนานไป อาจจะไร้ชีวิต

 

 

 

 

 

3.)

 

ในสมุดของบัคกี้เต็มไปด้วยเรื่องราวต่างๆ

 

 

เขาพยายามเรียงทั้งหมดจากเก่าไปใหม่ บางครั้งที่นึกไม่ออกจริงๆก็แปะด้วยโพสอิทส์ ทำให้สมุดอัดแน่นไปด้วยเศษกระดาษ

 

 

ทั้งหมดเป็นชิ้นส่วนต่างๆที่แตกกระจาย และเขาพยายามที่จะเก็บเศษแก้วชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยเหล่านั้นมาต่อขึ้นใหม่

 

 

หลายครั้งที่ชิ้นส่วนความทรงจำไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดี และทิ่มแทงหัวใจเจ็บอ่อนล้า

 

 

แต่เจมส์ บูคานัน บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ก็ยังคงเก็บทุกชิ้นมาค่อยๆปะติดปะต่อกัน โดยเพียงแค่หวังลมๆแล้งๆว่าสักวัน หน้าสมุดเหล่านี้จะไม่เพิ่มขึ้นอีก และเขาจดจำทุกอย่างได้ดังเดิม

 

 

เขาได้แต่หวังไว้เช่นนั้น

 

 

ในใจลึกๆเขารู้ดี ว่าวันรุ่งขึ้นเขาอาจจะลืมเรื่องราวต่างๆที่นึกออกไปเหมือนกับผู้ป่วยอัลไซเมอร์ และเมื่อเวลานั้นมาถึง เขาจะยังคงเดินหน้าต่อไปพร้อมกับกระเป๋าใบนี้ ที่มีสมุดหลายเล่มกับความทรงจำของเขา

 

 

เป็นสิ่งมีค่าสิ่งเดียวที่หลงเหลือจาก 80 ปีก่อนเป็นต้นมา

 

 

ของมีค่ายิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดที่เขาจะเอามันติดตัวเอาไว้ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น

 

 

เครื่องยืนยันถึงตัวตนของเด็กน้อยที่หลงทางอยู่ในกระแสของกาลเวลาและชีวิตที่แตกกระจาย

 

 

ไฮดร้าอาจจะลบตัวตนของจ่าเจมส์ บาร์นส์ และแทนที่ด้วยวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์

 

 

แต่หลังจากนี้ เขาไม่ยอมให้ใครมาพรากความทรงจำนี้ไปจากเขาอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> มีอะไรติชม รีเควสต์ฟิค คอมเมนท์ทิ้งไว้ได้เลยค่ะ หรือจะเมนชั่นมาในทวิตเตอร์ @SaliamGreen หรือติดแท็ก #saliamgreenfic ได้เลยข่ะ :3  
> contact : http://saliamgreen.flavors.me/


End file.
